plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Middle Manager
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Zombie |trait = None |ability = This gets +1 when another Professional gets hurt. When played: Conjure a Professional. |flavor text = Like most managers, bringing pain to his employees gives him strength.}} Zombie Middle Manager is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 1 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives him +1 when a zombie, excluding him, takes damage and Conjures a professional card when he is played. His closest plant counterpart is High-Voltage Currant. Origins He is based on middle management, the intermediate management of a hierarchical organization that is subordinate to the executive management and responsible for at least two lower levels of junior staff. His description references his first ability. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 when another Professional gets hurt. When played: Conjure a Professional. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description Like most managers, bringing pain to his employees gives him strength. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card may not be powerful, but he has decent stats for 1 . When you play this, you will Conjure a professional card, which can be either handy like Bungee Plumber, or powerful like Mixed-Up Gravedigger or Kitchen Sink Zombie. If you want to utilize his first ability well, it is best to play him on the fourth lane and adding other professional cards like Planetary Gladiator and Paparazzi Zombie to increase his strength. You will also want health-boosting tricks to make sure he and the other professionals don't get destroyed. This can also be used as a cheap card to Evolve Jurassic Fossilhead into an Untrickable 4 /5 zombie. However, due to his low health, your opponent can destroy it before it Evolves. Therefore, Planetary Gladiator is generally a better option. Z-Mech can use this with Fireworks Zombie to boost his strength by a lot at the cost of his health, while The Smash can play Secret Agent so that he can replay it to Conjure another professional card, on top of giving him a big boost. As Neptuna, you can use In-Crypted or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to make him hide in a gravestone to reactivate his second ability while preserving her brains. Dr. Spacetime can also help as you will immediately Conjure a cheaper professional card. Here is the list of zombies he can Conjure: *Squirrel Herder *Zookeeper *Nurse Gargantuar *Secret Agent *Mustache Waxer *Paparazzi Zombie *Chimney Sweep *Cell Phone Zombie *Kitchen Sink Zombie *Bungee Plumber * *Foot Soldier Zombie *Space Ninja *Fireworks Zombie *Another Zombie Middle Manager *Conehead *Medic * * *Buckethead *Celestial Custodian * * * * *Zombology Teacher *Mini-Ninja * *Firefighter *Mixed-Up Gravedigger Against Alone, this card is not threatening. Since he has low stats, something simple like Banana Bomb can easily take him out. The problem lies in his ability to Conjure a professional and boost his strength. Due to this, beware of health-boosting tricks that your opponent plays on him. If he becomes too much of a problem due to his strength, play Shamrocket or . If he is played on turn 1, it is important to destroy him, as your opponent may play Jurassic Fossilhead on him, easily giving themselves an edge over you. Gallery ZombieMiddleManagerStat.jpg|Zombie Middle Manager's statistics Screenshot 2017-10-14-07-30-48-01.jpeg|Zombie Middle Manager's card ZombieMiddleManagerUnlocked.jpg|Zombie Middle Manager unlocked Zombie Middle Manager cardface-0.png|Zombie Middle Manager's card image MiddleManager.png|HD Zombie Middle Manager Zombie Middle Manager textures.png|Zombie Middle Manager's textures Boosh.png|Zombie Middle Manager activating his ability MiddleManageruntieshistie.jpg|Zombie Middle Manager attacking (1) Whip.png|Zombie Middle Manager attacking (2) It pains me greatly.png|Zombie Middle Manager destroyed Screenshot 2018-02-13-09-58-33-2.png|Zombie Middle Manager with the Frenzy trait ZombieBullseyeManager.jpg|Zombie Middle Manager with the Bullseye trait Screenshot 2018-02-13-10-50-41-1.png|Zombie Middle Manager frozen GrayZombieMiddleManager.jpg|Zombie Middle Manager tinted gray due to a glitch RockManager.jpg|Rock Wall being played on Zombie Middle Manager HealthyTreatonMiddleManager.jpg|Healthy Treat being played on Zombie Middle Manager DailyChallenge12117.jpg|Zombie Middle Manager being the featured card in the menu for the December 1st, 2017 3Managers1Plumber.jpg|Three Zombie Middle Manager cards along with a Bungee Plumber card Trivia *He reuses the textures and animations of , the only difference being that Zombie doesn't wear glasses. **He also wears similar glasses to the ones that Coffee Zombie wears. See also * Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies